Pokemon X-Sucked in
by NixiReading
Summary: The 15-year old Mira gets sucked into the Pokemon world- but it's not the game she knew...


**Chapter one: Sucked in**

So, it was an average day at home, I was playing fangames while listening to my favorite music, as usual. Should I introduce myself? Probably... I am Mira, a otaku and gamer, especially when it comes to Pokemon. I was playing Pokemon Insurgence at the moment, a pretty dark story. In fact, it was so dark I decided to stop playing for now. I got my old 3DS out and put Pokemon X inside, it was one of my favorites right now. When I started it, I decided to delete my old file and start a new one, but I would lose all my old friends... I started the game, put all of my Pokemon in the PC except for a LV 3 Pokemon without a nickname I caught for cases like this, then paused the game and started Pokemon Bank to save my friends. When I started the game again, my head began to hurt and I was feeling...dizzy for some reason. _**Save us! Please!**_

 _Huh? What was that voice?_ I thought, very confused about what was happening. Then... I blacked out. I woke up as some bird pecked me. _Wait, a bird? We don't have a bird!_ I opened my eyes to see my room, no bird in sight. _Did I imagine that? Weird, it felt so real. I guess I played to much and blacked out while playing..._ I got up, it was early in the morning. _Just how long did I sleep? I swear, it was afternoon when I blacked out..._

I got over to my dresser to change my messy clothes, I selected a black sweater with a Gengar print and gray jeans. I also put a black cap and my military boots on, since it was winter. Then I brushed my recently dark purple dyed hair and made it into a braid that fell over my shoulder. I looked a little- how do I describe this? - anime-ish in my mirror, but whatever. You might have noticed I have quite the emo-style, but I am not depressive or anything like that, I just... think to deep some times. I finally go down the stairs to greet my mum and go outside to take a little walk. I grab a purple Backpack and put all necessary things inside: my 3DS, headphones and my phone itself. I ran down the stairs, just to see my mum in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Oh, good morning, sweetie~ I just made breakfast for the two of us, since your father decided to move to Kanto..." _Dad moved to Japan?! Why didn't he take me with him? I always wanted to go there!_ "Aw man... why didn't he take us with him?" "You know that very well, sweetheart. You are going to receive your trainer license today, after all!" _What? Trainer license? What is she talking about?_ "Now, sweetheart, let's have breakfast, shall we."

 _~after breakfast~_

"Well, honey, you should go outside now, the neighbors are waiting for you for sure!" _The neighbors? Why would they wait for me?_ _Anyway I should head out._

But when I got out, I was greeted with a big surprise: Kalem and a girl that looked like the protagonist of Diamond/Pearl stood outside- as well as a... **Rhyhorn**?! What the- am I? No way! I am in the Pokemon world!

"Oh gee, looks like your another one." Lucia sighed. I turned around. "But... she is the first one that actually looks different... might be a good sign..." mumbled Kalem. I looked at them, very confused. "Ah, we should introduce ourselves. I am Dilan and this is Gina. We might look like Kalem and Lucia, but we are from the same world as you." Dilan explained. "So, why are you here?" "Well, every new Pokemon game, two kids are chosen to live in the Pokemon world and take on the adventure that awaits them there. You seem to be the newest member. By the way, what's your name?" "Um, I am Mira... and before you say anything- no, I am not an emo! I am still confused, but I think we'll get along. Oh, you mentioned something about every generation... where are the other kids?" I introduced myself as well. "The other kids don't speak English, they are from different countries. Boy, am I glad that you're not from Japan or whatever. It would be a real pain to accomplish the goal of the game." Lucia complained.

 _ **And that's pretty much it for today! I hope you enjoyed, and I will write again soon!**_

 _ **~Alexa ●ᴗ●**_


End file.
